Family Ties
by Pikeru's Angel
Summary: A large number of ficlets and one-shots, all depicting Scotty's childhood. More importantly, Scotty's childhood growing up with three sisters. Chaos ensues! Now updated weekly do to a lack of ideas.
1. D'Arvit!

**A/N: Okay, not-so-quick thing here. This is probably AU and definitely completely my fanon, because I'm pretty sure Scotty doesn't even have siblings, let alone three sisters and a British mum. Still, I would like to offer this little thing saying ages and such, or else this might get confusing.**

**Cheri: Youngest child. Age 3.  
****Peigi: Second youngest. Age 5.  
****Montgomery: Middle child of sorts. Age 10  
****Kyla: Oldest child. Age 13.**

**I hope this is is at least half-useful in the future.**

* * *

"Mum! Eddy's being mean at me!"

"I am not! I jus' don' wanna play her stupid games again! Can't I help Da work on that new antique car he got?"

"No! Ye said ye'd play!"

"Noooo, I said I'd help ye with tha' "independent readin'" thing yer doin' and _maybe_ play after. Come on Mum, please?"

Kristine Scott (a last name she found greatly ironic in considering her husband was Scottish while she was a born and bred Brit) laughed silently, shaking her head as she continued preparing dinner. Her children were always fighting. Always. At least Kyla wasn't back from her friend's yet, otherwise there could have been a full-blown explosion. Unfortunately, she'd be home before dinner. Ah, family.

"Edward-"

Montgomery rolled his eyes. "Mum, I kno' ye like tha' name better, but please at least call me Scotty, like ma friend's do. Ye kno' I hate to be called Edward." Except by his sisters, because they could easily beat him to a pulp, and he didn't want that to happen.

Kristine rolled her eyes, and continued chopping carrots. "Fine, _Scotty_, play with Peigi until Kyla gets home, then you can go help your dad work on the corvette. Happy?" Peigi (short for Maighread) grinned triumphantly, and Scotty pouted.

"But _Mum!"_

She whirled on him, a disapproving look on her face. He gulped. Living in a house full of women, a lad had to learn quick. Because four girls versus two boys was not a fair fight, especially when the boys' opinions didn't count, apparently.

"No but's mister! Not run along so I can finish dinner." She said, shooing him off gently, turning back to the counter.

And as Peigi dragged him off, only one muttered word could seem fitting to the young Scot.

"D'Arvit."

"Mum! Eddy said a naughty word!"

"Montgomery Edward Scott!"

"Double D'Arvit."

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who have never read my fics with Scotty before, D'Arvit is a Gaelic curse word. Guess where he picked it up? Da!**


	2. Fighting

"Ah give! Ah give!"

Kyla rolled her eyes, walking up angrily to the boys currently torturing her younger brother. Yes, he was a mega geek. Yes, he couldn't fight to save his life. Did that mean they could pick on him? In most occasions, yes. But when that geeky, weakling of a pacifist had an older sister who actively partook in boxing and inactively in martial arts, they absolutely could not. Because then they would die. A slow, painful death. Or, you know, just get the snot beat out of them. It depended on her mood.

She strode up to the small circle of boys, taking in the scene. Peigi was on the outskirts, sniffling as she clutched the hem of her new summer dress, which was streaked with mud. Three boys that Kyla knew from school -two from her class, one from Eddy's- stood in a circle, playing a rousing game of Beat-the-Geek. One that she particularly knew had Eddy's arm behind his back, slowly bringing it up in what looked like a particularly painful way. Today was definitely a slow and painful death sorta day.

"Brucey!" She yelled, and the boy holding Eddy's arm behind his back froze, turning around to her with a deep crimson blush. "Wha' are you doin' to my brother?" She would have added an insult before brother, but that would probably take out the effect of the threat she was about to issue.

Bruce's blush deepened. "Nothin'…" He said slowly. His companions -Patrick and Duke or something like that- nodded rapidly in agreement, slowly walking away from the little scene of the crime.

"Ah!" She held up a hand, freezing all males in their tracks. Except Edward, of course, but he was too busy clutching his arm and gritting his teeth t do anything. "Why-were ye beatin'-on my brother?" She paused for dramatic effect, bringing up a fist.

"A-Ah was just doin' wha' Bruce said!" Duke or whatever said, his tone panicked. Kyla grinned inwardly. She loved having a reputation, even in the grade school.

Patrick nodded to agree with Duke's statement and they both took off, leaving the ringleader.

Kyla grinned sweetly at Bruce, cracking her knuckles, Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Peigi had stopped her sniffling and was watching, enthralled, at he sisters tactics.

"So why did ye recruit two other boys to help beat on Eddy then?" Eddy groaned, but she ignored it. She knew he hated his nickname - that's why she used it.

Bruce shrugged nonchalantly, but the blush was still growing deeper still. And spreading. It was common knowledge he had a crush on Miss Kyla Scott, after all.

She walked over, slowly, menacingly, and decked him.

Her red hair glimmered like fire, and green eyes glowed and almost neon color . She loved fighting, and Mum wouldn't do anything if she had a good reason. Protecting annoying younger brother's always constituted as a good reason.

Bruce's hand went up to his nose, and he pulled it back briefly to check for blood (of course there was some) before running off like a chicken about to have its head cut off.

She walked back over to Eddy, holding out a hand. "Ye okay, bro?" Eddy took her hand, having her help him up.

"Ah'm fine. Ma hand hurt's, but I'll have Mum look ah it when we get home." She nodded, waving Peigi over to walk with them.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why were ye getting yer sorry butt handed to ye? I have a feelin' it wasn't just some random fight."

Eddy hung his head, embarrassed. "They were pickin' on Peigi, the bunch o cowards, and I caught um in the act. They didn't really need an excuse from there."

Kyla clapped him on the shoulder, a smile on her face. "I have taught you well, young Padawan." Because Eddy wasn't the only geek in the family. After all, who would have introduced him to those old Star Wars movies if she hadn't?

* * *

**A/N: Yay for Kyla! Don't worry; Cheri is coming up in the next chapter. You guys just have to be patient, kay?**

**Hope everyone liked! I worked semi-long and hard on these, even if they are rather short. And, just as a bonus, I get to work even more on writing Scottish accents, which I love to do! seriously though, drop me a line and tell me what you think. I'll even accept flames!**

**~Piki :B**


	3. Movie Night

**A/N: About the Edward thing (even though no one's asked because no on'es reviewed), Montgomery is kinda hard to type without messing it up, and I really don't want to write Monty because it reminds me too much of my Scota fics where Uhura calls him Monty, and that is just creepy. So I figured that a lot of people are called by their midddle names, so why wouldn't out beloved Scot be called by his? and the fact that he hated it only addsto reasoning considering he's got three rather annoying sisters. I hope this clears any unasked questions.**

{()][()][()}

"Ye said I could go at Ashley's tonight though!"

"And why do Ah have at stay? 'S not like Ah'll be any 'elp…"

"Kyla, I said you could go to Ashley's _tomorrow._ And Eddy, think of it as more time to work on the corvette without you're dad knowing." Kristine said with a wink, grabbing a small black purse from the kitchen table where she'd set it. "Make sure Cheri and Peigi don't gee into too much trouble, 'kay?" She said.

"Okay Mum." Twin voices said in unison, each equally exasperated.

Kristine smiled, pretending to be completely oblivious to the tone. "Love you two. Bye." She said cheerily, heading for the door. It was shut before any more protests could be offered

"Ye know," Eddy started, sitting down on the couch, sulking, "ye'd be late anyway with all our arguin'. And so is Mum. So, really, it wasn't worth it. Ye should jus' call Ashley while ye- where are ye goin'?" He questioned, watching as his sister grabbed her jacket and started putting on her shoes.

"Ah, ma little pain of a brother, am goin' to Ashley's like I planned. I'll be back before Mum get's home, after all."

Eddy gaped at her, eyes wide. His copper hair fell into his eyes, but he didn't even seem to notice. "Y-ye're kiddin', right?"

"Nope." And the door slammed shut for the second time in so many minutes, leaving a ten year old and two younger sisters alone in the house.

"Kywa!" Cheri called from her room. Edward inwardly groaned. "Come hewe!"

Edward started in the direction of his littlest sisters room. "Kyla's not here, Cher. Just Moz." He's made sure to start training Cheri from a young age to call him either Moz or Scotty while Kyla hadn't gotten to her. So far, it was working. Unfortunately, it was too late for Peigi, but at least he could get one female in the house to call him by a name he actually liked.

He walked into the room, trying not to blink at the sharp contrast of navy blues and yellows and bright pinks and purples. Peigi and Cheri shared the room, each getting a half to decorate how they wished. Well, Peigi was a girly girl and Cheri had her head in the stars by age two, so obviously their ideas on what the room should look like were a bit… different.

He walked over to the little burnet on the navy blue side of the room, old radio pieces spread out in front of her. Edward grinned. She was born a prodigy. The only thing keeping her out of school was the fact that she was horrible with social interactions with non-family members.

"Wha' is it, Cher?" The little girl frowned, staring in a contemplative manner at the parts.

"I need a fwathead scwedwiver." She looked up at his with "The Look". "Pwease Moz?" Eddy shook his head.

"'Fraid not, ma wee little clone. Safety first, and ye kno' da keeps the tools out of ma reach." Cheri pouted.

"Liar. Ye get to 'um all the tyme…" Edward grinned. She knew him much too well.

"Ah've got a better idea. Where's Peigi?" A small shrug.

"Dunno. Kywa's room?"

"Well, why don' ye get her fer me and go to the livin' room and turn on TV. Ye remember tha' DVD collection I've been building' up? We're gonna bring out a classic. Ye ever heard of Sherlock Holmes?" Cheri shook her head, starting to collect the parts off the floor. "Well, it's this really old movie trilogy set in the late nineteenth century. They're really good. Jus' promise me one thing."

"Yeeeaaaah?" She responded, dragging out the word in the cutest way possible.

"Ye won' tell Mum. Ye're not suppose to watch it till ye get older, because of a few fight scenes, but I think ye and Peigi'll be fine. Don' ye?" She nodded rapidly. "Good. Now go get yer sister and I'll get the DVD and get some popcorn from the replicator." She nodded again, sprinting out of the room, and Edward marveled at how easy it was to get a genius level toddler to do what you asked.

He walked out of the room, mildly worried about going blind at the explosion of colors, and into his room just across the hall. He went over to the bookshelf, grabbing two DVD cases, fresh from eBay. Still in mint condition, having never been opened. Aw well. He could always take the plastic he was ripping off and try and put it back on. Where could he find the lighter though…?

He went into the living room, putting one DVD into the old fashioned player and was pleasantly surprised to see his two sisters already on the couch, splitting the bowl of popcorn he was suppose to get.

As he grabbed the remote, about to press play when he looked over at the pair of girls one more time. "An' remember, don' tell Mum." They both nodded eagerly, and Edward pressed the play button and the opening credits began. Belatedly, he hoped Kyla wouldn't come home while they were watching, or during one of the fights scenes, because she would probably tell if she knew he was letting a three and a five year old watch guns, boxing, and mildly suggestive content. And, of course, really weird, taser-like weapons that could stop a seven foot monster in his tracks.

{()][()][()}

Two-and-a-half hours later, Cheri was asleep and Peigi was dosing at Edward's shoulder as they watched some little kids movie he's brought out as a cover-up since Kyla was (hopefully) getting home soon.

She got there right on time, opening the door and looking very self-satisfied. "Did Mum come home?"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Obviously no, or else she's be here with da waitin' to say how irresponsible ye were leavin' a ten year old to fend for himself and a couple of wee lasses."

"Oh, ye did fine. Where's Cher?"

"In her room, asleep." She nodded happily, walking over and patting her younger brother on the head.

"Good lad." And she picked of Peigi and walked off.

Montgomery rolled his eyes, and walked off to his room. He had a feeling it would come in hand to "be asleep" when his parents got home, especially considering Sherlock Holmes 1 and 2 were still on the coffee table.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another bit done! I'm surprised I'm actually updating as fast as I am while still working on other things... Weird. anyway, drop me a line guys. I know there are readers! ;)**

**~Piki :B**


	4. Doom!

"_Edward!"_

Eddy winced. Well, it seemed as though Kyla had seen his little "improvement" to her padd. It really was an improvement. After all, hers was older than dirt, so it was a bit sleeker, a bit more efficient. Seemed good to him. Besides, he'd been bored.

"Yes, sister dear?' He called back sarcastically,

"What did you do to my room?" Edward blanched as he walked in. He most certainly didn't do that.

The room was completely covered in blue and white silly string. It was on everything imaginable, including the bed. It must have taken at least six cans, and /eddy couldn't help but be impressed. And worried. Because Kyla thought he was the one that did it. His thought up motive was probably revenge for being left alone to baby-sit while she want to Ashley's.

Edward immediately put his hands above his head, panicking slightly. "Ah I had nothing' ta do with it, I swear!" He shouted, eyes wide.

Kyla's eyes narrows dangerously, and Edward gulped. "Ye didn', de ye? Well who did?"

"Ah-ah don' kno'!" And he runs. Runs like the devil is trying to catch him and silently thanks the fact that they live near a forest that their parents said they could go to as long as they were back home by dinner.

Well, at least he'd be alive for another few hours.

* * *

**A/N: Meh, sorry. I'm running out of ideas. If you've got any ideas for this, please, please, _please_ tell me. I need them. Badly.**

**~Piki :B**


	5. Baby

"Oh. My. God!" Alvin Scott exclaimed in disbelief. "Are ye kiddin' me? Please tell me yer no' kiddin'."

Kristine huge grin widened even more. "I'm pregnant!" She squeeled happily.

"Oh, honey, we've got to tell the kids!" Alvin said, pulling his wife into an excited embrace.

The British woman's smile decreased by a few molars. "Think about this for a second, Alvie. It could be another miscarriage. Think of how many times we had to try for Peigi." She sighed. "Wait until at least the second month. If we're okay then, we tell Kyla. _Just Kyla. She'd be able to handle it if something happened." Alvin nodded, still smiling._

"_What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?" He asked, looking around with a mild blush. If the kids did happen to hear… But they were out by those woods behind the house, right?_

"_A boy. As much as I love our little girls Eddy needs someone to "pass on his skills" to, and so do you. He's just not going to be able to do the same things with Cheri as he would a younger brother." She nuzzled into the crook of her husbands neck. "What about you?"_

"_A boy, definitely. Ah think Scotty feels a wee bit… outnumbered with all the women in the house." He smiled teasingly. "Ah blame your overpowerin' genes for tha'."_

_Kristine groaned softly, rolling her eyes. "You know, it's the male genes that choose the gender. So, really, it's your own fault you're outnumbered."_

_Elsewhere, just under the open window, Scotty heard the whole thing. He rushed back over to his sisters, not really caring if he ruined whatever game they were playing._

"_Mum's pregnant!" He shouted joyously._


End file.
